


Love has no boundaries

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempted Murder, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/F, F/M, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Multi, Other charaters mentioned, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter and Stiles are... Peter!Stiles!Everyone has accepted them but Scott.But more importantly, Peter and Stiles don't feel complete. Their is someone missing.Chris.What do they need to do make him theirs?Will Scott finally accept them?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 41
Kudos: 330





	1. Dudes can't be serious

**Author's Note:**

> I read someone else's story and this idea popped into my head. I can't remember which story it was(should've wrote it down).
> 
> I was thinking quick one-shot, less than 1k. Ha, Joke was on me. 
> 
> You all can skip/skim the sex scenes if you want. 
> 
> Hardest part. Coming up with a title. I think I went through six or seven. I'm done trying.

Scott pulled Stiles to the side after the pack meeting with a smile on his face.

Derek and Isaac were cleaning up while Peter, Chris and Allison were by the door talking.

The others had already trickled out.

“Hey, I was thinking, we could go out tonight. You know, bro time. Since, we missed out last time.” Scott rolled back on his heels with a goofy smile on his face.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, “Dude, you know Peter and I have a date tonight. We were just talking about it.” 

Peter had made reservations at a nice Thai restaurant in the town over. They attempted to try a new restaurant at least once a month. No one had been there before, but Derek and Lydia had heard great reviews about the place.

Scott huffed and glared over at the older wolf. “Well, you see each other like every day, can’t you just ditch him for me for one night. It’s just dinner.”

Stiles crossed his arms, a flash of anger flared over his eyes. “Like this past weekend when you ditched our monthly game night for Allison. Might I add, I found out from Chris.” He knew if he looked in the mirror, his forehead vein would be visible as he continued, “I don’t even understand why you wanted to hang out with Allison, Chris was with you the whole time.” He took a deep breath, “Plus, dick move dude. Humongous asshole move not even telling me. I’d get it if you were in danger but you just straight up didn’t tell me you changed your plans.” 

His fingers began to tingle as his rage rose. It wasn’t the first or last time Stiles would be left behind for a girl. It was a shit move on his so-called friend.

He had snacks out on his table, and the game queued up when Chris texted him. He was waiting for Scott when he received it, worrying if he had been in a crash or something. Chris was confused because he wasn’t expecting his daughter’s boyfriend to come over. It was father-daughter bonding night. The silver fox made sure it was on the same night Stiles and Scott had ‘bro night.’ Apparently, Allison invited Scott over and apologized to her dad. She said she had her days mixed up. Regardless, Scott stayed.

The weirdest part, Chris said Scott was acting nervous and fidgeted a lot. Chris got so frustrated he moved from the large couch to the recliner. Stiles only got a text from Scott later after Chris had ‘asked’ if Stiles knew. Scott had just shrugged and said it was fine but still texted him.

Stiles is still pissed over it. He felt the air around him move regardless of no wind.

Scott unbeknownst to Stiles anger, blushed and looked towards the said girl who was talking to Peter and Chris.

“Bro, I texted sorry,” the ‘not sorry’ was applied as Scott grinned at the trio by the door. It was as if he couldn’t comprehend what the big issue was. Apparently, it’s girls before bros in Scott’s book.

The amber-eyed young man closed his eyes and took another deep breath and counted to five before releasing it. Perhaps, Scott needed help.

“Is this a... I need to spend time with you because I need a serious talk, or just wanna hang out,” he asked.

“Nah, nothing serious. Just you know. We missed out on bro night and I’m free tonight. Ally and her dad got some father-daughter things tonight. Chris specifically told her it’s just the two of them. Shooting at the range or something like that,” Scott’s shoulders sagged as he sighed and frowned.

Stiles looked over to the trio and smiled when Peter arched his eyebrows at him.

“--- Anyways, It’s just Peter. I mean it’s not like me and Allison. Ya know, like you are both just two dudes… it’s not the same.” Scott stated nonchalantly.

The other wolves stopped talking in the room and all focused on Scott and Stiles by the wall. 

Scott, none the wiser, continued as he waved his hands around, “And like, it’s Peter of all people. He can’t be that into you. I mean look at him, and then you… you’re just a---,” Scott shrugged as he gave Stiles a once over. 

The human growled, cutting off Scott, “---This conversation is over,” and snapped his fingers as he flung his arm in the air. 

A circle of mountain ash popped into existence and settled around the werewolf.

Scott’s pleas were left unheard from Stiles’ bit of extra belief. A soundproof mountain ash barrier. Well, one-way. Scott could hear them but not vice versa. He stormed over to the trio.

Peter handed him his jacket and Chris squeezed Stiles’ neck asking if he was okay. Stiles nodded, his eyes misty. He refused to let Scott get to him. He wished Chris and Ally a good night, as the huntress stared daggers at her boyfriend. Scott banged against the barrier as he tried to break it.

With one last glance over his shoulder, Stiles snipped, “By the way, Peter asked me to move in. So much about him not being serious about me,” and flipped off his so-called friend. 

##

“Hey, don’t let him get to you,” Peter stated as he took a bite of his spicy meal.

It wasn’t the first time Scott brushed off their relationship. Stiles was getting to his breaking point. He was starting to understand that their friendship was more one-sided. Scott only wanted Stiles’ friendship when it was convenient to him now-n-days. 

“The rest of the pack finally accepted us. Hell, even Allison and Lydia are team Steter, as they call us. It’s like, he can’t compute that gender has nothing to do with love. Does he truly believe the bullshit that comes out of his mouth. Just because we happen to be both men, it can’t be as serious as him and Ally.” Stiles slurped his food. 

“Which is on and off again. So, that wasn’t a solid case on his part. Frankly, if I’m reading the smells correctly, Allison won’t be with Scott much longer” Peter added. He wasn’t a fan of the young woman at first, but she’s grown on him over the years. She and her dad are nothing like Kate. The only unfortunate part is they shared her blood. 

“Yeah, and she and Chris act more like pack than Scott. Ugh, I hoped he’d mature over the years… but maybe… I don’t know,” Stiles sighed. “I miss old Scottie before werewolves and all this other stuff that came crashing in on us… wait, what do you mean? Am I missing something?”

Stiles remembers sitting Scott down and telling him he was bisexual. He went into a rant about sexuality and self-identity. How it shouldn’t matter how you identify and who you love, as long as you're happy. His best bud turned beat red when Stiles brought up his PowerPoint on his laptop.

Needless to say, Scott said he accepted Stiles, just as his dad and other friends did. Now he has a rockin’ hot older werewolf boyfriend. For some reason, Scott wasn’t on board. It was more than just his boyfriend’s past. Derek and Issac never got the third degree. Or maybe Scott just thinks they are just ‘good pals’ since neither of them are into PDA unlike them.

Peter cocked his head as he stole from Stiles’ plate. “He has never truly accepted his wolf and he sucks at differentiating scents. He always has an underlying scent of arousal… but Allison. Well, it seems she is shifting towards Lydia and Jackson and they seem to reciprocate. I assumed you knew. I’m sorry, sometimes I forget you really aren’t a wolf. You’re more one than that so-called friend of yours.” 

Stiles stabbed a piece of Peter’s chicken to try. “Really, uh,” Stiles shrugged. “Well, I’m not surprised with Lyds, but Jackson…” he nods to himself. “Well, they all deserve happiness. We’ll see what happens. Scott though, he makes no sense. Like… remember Danny. Scott freaked out. Like, I don’t know what to do… he needs to accept himself before he can be happy with someone else.”

During one of their breakups, It was a well known secret that Scott and Danny had an intimate moment in the upstairs bathroom. He insisted he was drunk, but the whiskey Scott was drinking wasn’t the laced one.

Peter wiped his mouth with the white cotton napkin. “Well hopefully he’ll come around but don’t hold your breath.”

“Yeah, we are in our twenties. I was hoping when he gave up his Alpha spark he’d calm down some. Settle within himself better. But nope…” Stiles sighed.

It happened a few years ago. Scott’s Alpha Spark was killing him and he had to give it up. Stiles was able to use his magic to draw it out and put it in Derek, who was able to control it. Peter’s theory was Scott’s unwillingness to accept his wolf fully, the Alpha spark retaliated. 

Peter passed up the Spark and Derek accepted it. 

Peter didn’t want anything to do with Scott or his spark. He told Stiles if he wanted to be an Alpha again, he’d take a different route. He was a great advisor and helped Derek become the great Alpha he is now. Peter had settled back down as Left-hand once again. 

“Anyways, enough about Scott. Did you see what Chris wore tonight? Does he even realize how hot he looks,” Stiles licked his lips.

Chris’ black shirt really showcased his toned body and he was rocking his five o’clock shadow. The older man liked to test their limits. During the meeting, there was only one spot left open, next to Scott who was sharing the couch with Ally. Instead, the ex-hunter squeezed himself beside Stiles and Peter on the love seat. 

“So, do you think he’ll come around and believe we want him in this package deal,” Stiles inquired, gesturing between the two of them.

They’d been texting him and hanging out with the hunter more often. They’ve all flirted but Chris won’t take it any further. Even before they came official, they knew Chris was part of their relationship.

Peter grinned, “We’ll just have to be more blunt.”


	2. Let us be blunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us be blunt. We want you.   
> Peter and Stiles tell Chris their intentions.

Peter slid up next to Stiles and kissed him on his temple as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Christopher, you look...” the wolf leered at the hunter.

“Lickable,” Stiles finished and bit his lower lip. “Well come in, dinner’s ready.”

The hunter’s ears tinted red and swallowed, “It smells delicious in here.”

The wolf pointed to the shoe rack by the door that had a few sets of his and Stiles’.

The older man slipped off his to add to the collection. “I know.”

The hunter was one of the few people who knew Peter’s address. Peter preferred his privacy. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Stiles reached out and linked his fingers with Chris’, dragging the other man further into the home.

Chris had been hesitant at first with how tactile Peter and Stiles were with him, but they wore him down.

The hunter glanced at Peter who had a soft look on his face and followed behind. Chris never wanted to step over a line. 

“We ordered from Mama Maria’s,” the wolf replied. 

The table was set up with steaming hot food and as Stiles called it ‘real’ dishes. Peter couldn’t fathom ever using such items like paper plates.

Dinner was comfortable. Conversation flowed easily between all three. Stiles had made a sweet double chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream.

Chris mentioned that he and Scott are going to hang out by themselves and watch the game the upcoming weekend.

“I’m only doing it for Allybird,” Chris used his daughter’s nickname. “I mean. I am not a fan of him but for some reason, Allison thinks she can ‘fix him’. Anyways, he wants to hang out one-on-one and try to bond with me. Apparently, he wants to get on my good side because of Allison. She’s going to have a girl’s afternoon with spas and pedicures and such. So, I’ll bite the bullet and do it.” 

His face was scrunched up as if he’d prefer the idea of jumping in a hornet’s nest than spend bonding time with the younger wolf.

“Uh, with all the girls,” Stiles wondered out loud.

“I think it’s Lydia and Erica,” Chris responded and the other two hummed.

With full stomachs, they moved into the living room. 

“He doesn’t even like baseball,” Stiles came back around.

“Great. Sounds like this is going to be so much fun,” Chris said sarcastically as he flew his hands in the air. “I promised I would keep my weapons hidden and play nice with him. But, if he says something out of line, I’m going to put my foot down. What he said during that last meeting was utter bullshit.”

He told them how Allison laid Scott out after they left before she broke the line. She even threatened to leave him there if he didn’t attempt to be more understanding. Apparently when she mentioned Derek and Isaac, Scott was floored. He hadn’t noticed or realized they were a couple.

“He’s pretty dense. You’d think being a wolf, he’d be more observant,” Chris mentioned as they plopped down on the couch.

Stiles fist pumped the air. He was right.

“By the way, thank you dinner. I would’ve helped you finish moving in regardless,” the hunter patted his toned tummy. 

“Of course,” Stiles closed the distance and was brushed against the older man. “So, Chris, there is another reason we asked you over. Peter and I have been talking and we’d like to clear up some misunderstandings.”

Chris titled his head towards the younger boy and arched his eyebrows at him.

“Of course, you can say no. But… we are hoping you won’t,” Peter said from the other side of the hunter.

Peter ran his fingers down Chris’ bare arm as he caged him in.

“We want you,” Stiles stated. “Not, just a romp in bed, though I’d be down for that anytime. But we are interested in dating you with hopes of making you a permanent fixture in our relationship. We’ve flirted and purposely spent time with you. We have waited long enough.”

Peter rested his hand on Chris’ wrist. “I know from your scent that you find us both attractive. You’re good at keeping it at bay when we are in public, and that’s fine for now. You wouldn’t be a third wheel. You’d be on equal grounds as us. It doesn’t matter that we're dating before you.” 

Chris took a few deep breaths. “I’m behind a lot. You just moved in together.”

Not a no, as Stiles’ face broke out with happiness which matched his boyfriend’s.

“Yes,” Peter grinned. “You must agree, that so-called apartment he lived in was one bad storm away from falling down.”

Stiles gasped with fake shock. It was a one bedroom loft with huge water stains on the ceiling, and the walls were cracked. There were actual holes in the floor. 

“Yeah. I heard the landlord decided to retire early,” Chris’ eyes glinted with mischief. “Good thing, the building has a secret new owner who’s going to rebuild it better for the tenants.” 

Peter refused to allow people who lived in his community to live in such despicable land mines. They would be simple basic apartments but functioning. He didn't want or need the money. He wanted affordable living for those who were less fortunate. 

Stiles laid his hand on the hunter’s thigh. “We digress. If you want, we can do solo dates at first with you. Ease into the idea of all three of us together.”

“I’m not sure,” Chris hesitated. “I mean… I don’t want to break what you have… or…”

“Have you ever felt like a third wheel when we’ve hung out before,” Peter cut in.

It had been part of their grand scheme. Make the hunter feel comfortable and provide a friendship with him. Date him without him knowing...

Chris shook his head. In fact, he always felt included. He enjoyed spending time with Peter and Stiles even before they turned to Peter!Stiles!

He wasn’t surprised. He was a bit jealous but was happy for them when they started dating. Stiles had grown out of his boyish good looks into an attractive young man.

“Are you worried about Allison,” Stiles questioned. The hunter’s daughter was less than a year younger than Stiles.

“No. She already told me she doesn’t care who I date. As long as they are of age and they make me happy... I was never happy with Victoria,” Chris sighed. 

The marriage was arranged and the only good thing that happened from it was his daughter. 

They talked well into the night about expectations. Chris had a few more hang-ups that were easily calmed by the duo. He finally caved and said he’d like to try.

“I like the idea of solo dates first before we all go out together,” the hunter said. 

They set boundaries. They all agreed to keep their growing relationship a secret from the pack until they were settled in their new arrangements. For now, it was just the three of them.


	3. Let's the solo dating begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris have their first date.  
> Derek asks Peter and Stiles their intentions with their packmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are sexy times you can skip/skim over if you want.

“Your date with Chris went well,” Stiles linked his arms around Peter’s neck and brought him in for a kiss.

Peter’s eyes crinkled as he smiled with a slight flush to his cheeks. “Yes and we kept everything above the waist.” 

They wanted to enter this trio with a clear head, and not their dicks only.

Stiles dragged his lover to the couch and straddled him. “Details, please. I’ve gone a cleaning spree waiting for you to come home. Kept fantasizing about you two rutting against each other.”

He was excited and nervous of how the date went.

Peter ran his hands under Stiles’ shirt. Actually, now that he looked, it was his shirt. 

His wolf rumbled with possessiveness and glee.

“Well…” Peter nibbled on Stiles’ neck. He was horny. 

He and Chris had gone to a museum a few towns over. It was peaceful. It was followed by a nice dinner by the ocean. Then a drive up the coast and parked. 

“He’s a great kisser,” Peter said as he sucked a bruise just under the collar of Stiles’ shirt.

“Hmm,” Stiles squirmed in his wolf’s lap. “How did it feel with his beard.”

Unlike Stiles’ whose attempts of growing facial hair was a huge failure and Peter who preferred to keep it clean cut, the silver fox sported a handsome permanent five o’clock shadow.

The wolf gripped his lover’s buttocks. “Good. You’ll probably come just from kissing him. I know how much you’ve fantasized about Chris’ beard.”

It wasn’t a lie. Many fantasies involved how good it would be rubbed inside his cheeks as Chris used his tongue and thumbs to open him up. It made him rock hard just thinking about it. 

Stiles dove down and moaned as they fought for dominance with the kiss.

Peter’s cock felt like it was going to bust out of his slick dark jeans. 

“Hmm, I think I can help you with that…” Stiles groaned as he groped his lover.

Stiles slid down to his knees as Peter spread his legs for his partner. His black stretched out shirt was scrunched up, showcasing off his belly button. The human’s nimble fingers undid the wolf’s pants and pulled down revealing his wolf’s hot erection. 

“I can’t wait to watch you and Chris together,” Stiles lapped at the leaking member. “It’s going to be so fucking hot…”

“Imagine, as you’re sucking my cock, he could kneel behind you, working you open with his thumbs, getting it ready for his thick dick” Peter groaned as his whole body shook with arousal. 

With a pop, “Oh god… yes. I’ve dreamt of those fingers…” Stiles was flushed as he brought up his hand to fondle Peter’s balls as he followed the vein on Peter’s cock with his tongue.

“Yeah, he’d get you nice and wet with his mouth first,” Peter slipped a little further off the couch, his ass hanging off the edge. His claws ruined their tan throw pillows.

No worries, they had extras in the closet.

Stiles mumbled, the vibrations shooting straight down the wolf’s shaft. 

“Baby, I’m not going to last long.” He’d been ha;f hard all night with the hunter.

His younger lover bobbed his head and sucked like a Hoover as he snuck one of his hands down his own pants.

It didn’t take long before Peter came down Stiles’ throat. 

Stiles licked him clean and helped remove his own pants, revealing he had gone commando. 

Peter took a deep breath and grinned, “I see you don’t need help.” 

The lithe man’s long cock hung limply, cum still dripping down his toned legs. As he stood up the shirt covered it partially. 

“Nope. I definitely need a shower.”

Peter had a custom-made bathroom, with nine shower heads and a built-in bench. It was larger than Stiles’ old bedroom.

The wolf leaned over and licked Stiles' come-covered hand. “Hmm, maybe I could help you out.”

With a spark of mischief in his eyes, Stiles turned and took off towards the bathroom.. 

The wolf took chase.

##

They had been dating Chris for a month now. Each date, Chris relaxed more and more.

The make-out sessions left all parties hot and bothered. Chris, the tease, had sent a picture of taking himself in hand after one particular hot date with Peter. They countered with a photo of Stiles’ naked thighs straddling a clothed Peter. The wolf had his cock out of his pants and fleshed with the younger man’s. His hand stroking them together. 

In between their dates, Allison had quilted her dad into hanging out with Scott. She believed he could be a good influence on the younger man. Since Chris refused to go to the shooting range with Scott, he opted to go mini golfing on their last outing. Chris loved his guns, but he’d rather go with anyone else.

One evening Derek had pulled Stiles and Peter to the side one night and asked them privately about Chris. They shared that they were both dating him with intentions of Chris being their third. They didn’t feel complete without the hunter, but Chris wanted to take his time. Though, with their smirks, they added, it shouldn’t be much longer.

Wolves were more open with relationships and didn’t have hang ups like many humans did. Derek nodded and said he didn’t need details.


	4. Chris has fantasies too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Stiles are on a date...   
> The hunter reveals a fantasy of his own.

Chris found himself enjoying the aquarium as much as Stiles as he let the younger man drag him around.

They were spending the day in San Francisco. Peter would be gone for most of the day, checking up with his contacts.

“Did you know that river otters can swim up to seven miles an hour and can hold their breath for eight minutes,” Stiles turned the older man. His cheeks were rosy.

“I do now,” Chris reached over and held the man’s hand. They were wearing jeans. Chris had a nice pale blue t-shirt on and Stiles’ was red.

When they reached the jellyfish, it was the hunter’s turn to give a fact. Stiles was shocked that Chris knew there were over 200 types worldwide.

“I may have researched it a little bit for our date. I wanted to impress you,” Chris blushed.

“Aww, you’re sweet,” Stiles leaned up and gave the taller man a peck on the lips. “I'm glad you are invested in our dates.”

Near the penguins, the hair prickled at the back of Chris’ neck but didn’t notice anyone when he glanced around. He wrapped his arm around his younger date’s shoulders and led him on. 

The octopus was very interested in Stiles.

Stiles had his hand resting against the glass and the octopus put it’s suckers on the other side.

They sat and watched a few live shows too. 

Finally, their grumbling stomachs demanded to be fed and they left to eat late lunch. Once in a while, Chris glanced around.

“It’s probably just some asshole who feels ‘offended’ by us being together,” Stiles replied when he asked Chris if he was okay. 

“Yeah, maybe. Maybe they are jealous, that I’ve got some young hot thing with me,” he teased.

Stiles tossed his head back, revealing his neck and laughed. “Maybe, it’s someone who’s upset that I snagged a hot silver fox for myself.”

Stiles let his magic spread out but he had nothing life-threatening dingled on his meter.

Chris hummed in agreement. 

They walked on the pier and were bummed that the Alcatraz tours were sold out by the time they got there.

They were sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. A warm breeze danced over their bodies. Stiles had his head on Chris’ shoulder.

There were seagulls cawing overhead, the water lapping at the shoreline. Laughter and chatter could be heard off in the distance. 

Stiles let his hand rest on the inside of Chris’ thigh, idling rubbing circles into it. 

“This is nice,” the older man’s voice rumbled. He had his arm draped around Stiles’ shoulders. 

“You ever had sex on the beach,” Stiles asked as he straightened up. 

“No,” Chris hummed. “But, it could be arranged…”

He turned his head and licked Stiles’ outer earlobe and nibbled on it, bringing a moan out of the other.

“Chrissssss,” the young spark whined. “We can’t… we need our first official date with all of us.”

The silver fox snickered, “Want to hear about one of my fantasies then?”

Stiles shifted in his seat and glanced around. No one was in hearing distance and nodded.

Chris removed his arm and let his hand travel down pausing a second at Stiles’ tented pants then to his knee where it laid to rest. 

“It would start in that outrageous shower of yours,” Chris leaned over and whispered. Stiles had to agree. Peter’s penthouse was off the charts.

The two older men would take their time to make sure Stiles was nice and clean inside and out. The bench would come in handy. 

“Maybe, I’d need Peter to help me open you up,” Chris’ hot breath ghosted over Stiles’ ear.   
Chris would use his thumbs to hold their younger lover’s hole open and Peter would work his fingers inside.

Stiles’ groaned and bit his lower lip.

“Then after we’re clean, we’d move to the bed,” Chris linked their ankles together, bringing their bodies closer.

Peter had an Alaska King; it was nine feet by nine feet. Plenty of room for three grown men. Peter had bought it in hopes of sharing it with the other two men.

“First, Peter would use those long fingers and tongue to work you over,” Chris nonchalantly readjusted himself.

He would sit against the headboard and let Stiles get up and personal with his cock. “It may not be as long as either of yours, but it’s thicker. Could you fit it in your mouth,” Chris' voice was husky.

Stiles’ groped himself for a few seconds. “God, I want to try…”

Chris wouldn’t let him at it long though. He’d wait until Peter filled their boy’s tight hole with his cock. “I’d want us to come inside you at the same time.”

Stiles’ breath became more labored as he imagined it. “I’d take you both so well.”

“Peter would rock into you, forcing you to take my cock in further,” Chris suckled on Stiles’ neck. “We’d have to have a non-verbal signal in case you needed us to stop.”

But it wouldn’t be over. No, just the beginning.

“You’d be loosened up, but not stretched enough for my girth. Peter would work a plug just a bit smaller than my cock inside you, keeping his come inside of you.”

Stiles wiggled in his seat.

“Then… then…” Chris smirked and let his fingers teasingly inside the back of Stiles’ pants and rested them above his crack.

“Then what,” Stiles squeaked.

Stiles would have to keep the plug in. The two of them would don only their swim trunks.

Chris would bring him to a mostly private beach owned by the Hales. “People would be down the beach from us but far enough away we could do whatever.”

He would lay out a large blanket. 

“I’d lay down on the blanket and you would straddle me with only your beach down wrapped around you.”

“I’d pull down my pants and my thick heavy cock would be waiting for you,” Chris moved his fingers a smudge lower making Stiles groan as he squirmed.

He’d help Stiles’ pull down trunks just enough to remove the plug. “You’d still be wet and open. Peter’s come would begin to dribble out and we wouldn’t want that.” Chris’ mouth was right next to Stiles’ ear.

The younger man's body shook with arousal. 

“Don’t worry though, I’d have the perfect solution,” the hunter mumbled. 

He pushed his hard cock right inside that tight hole. “You’d feel a slight burn as I made you stretch just a bit more to take me in.”

Stiles’ was panting at the thought.

They’d forget where they were as they got lost in the sensation of being connected. “First, you’d start out slow but speed up…” 

Chris would grip Stiles’ hips as the boy bounced up and down on his wide shaft. “Then just as we’re about to come… someone would come and sit beside us.”

Stiles’ face was flushed at the idea of being caught.

“It would be Peter, blocking the view from down the beach.” 

Chris shamelessly shoved his hand down the front of Stiles’ pants as they sat on the bench.

People were walking up the beach… but not in view of what they were doing.

“Then he’d remove the towel and see how well you’re taking my cock and he’d run his fingers around your taint and we’d come.”

Stiles cried out and came all over Chris’ hand. He pulled it out and licked his come-covered fingers. 

He pulled off his shirt, showcasing his toned chest with specs of greying hair. He covered the wet spot on his pants. 

“Hmm, I say we should run into the ocean,” Chris laid his shirt on the bench. 

Stiles glanced down and saw the people were getting closer. “Yeah,”

He removed his shirt and tossed it on Chris’. He jumped up, his back end facing the strangers. He linked his fingers with Chris’ and they both laughed as they ran into the ocean. 

After they both came up after diving under the water, Chris tugged Stiles so their chests touched. 

“That sounds so hot, we should make it a reality,” Stiles linked his arms around Chris’ neck. 

“Hmm, but first we need to have a date with all of us,” Chris kissed Stiles, opening his mouth to allow Stiles’ in. 

“We did kind of break the rules,” Stiles didn’t seem upset.

“My hand slipped,” Chris’ eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

“Oh, is that what happened,” Stiles laughed. 

They stood in the ocean and kissed a few more minutes before walking out soaking wet. They put on their dry shirts and headed home.

##

Peter was on board with the fantasy.

“Too bad I wasn’t there with you all,” the wolf huffed. 

He wasn’t upset that the hunter had helped Stiles come during their day trip. Just sad he missed out on the opportunity of joining in the fun. He was surprised that Chris was bold enough to do something like that in public.

“It made it even hotter,” Stiles’ bottom out in his lover. 

He preferred to bottom, but they both liked to switch it up at times and were stoked to hear Chris was okay with changing it up at times too. 

“Can’t wait for Chris to join us,” Peter groaned in pleasure as his younger lover thrust into him, their skin slapping against each other. 

Peter had taken and twisted and pumped his own leaking cock. He loved how rough Stiles could be with him. His lover didn’t hold back, gripping Peter’s short hair and pounded into with no remorse.

“Damn-it,” Stiles cursed as his balls emptied themselves inside Peter, marking him inside and out. “I didn’t last long at all.”

Peter cried out and spurted come all over Stiles’ chest.

The spark collapsed onto his wolf. His heart beating a mile a minute as he caught his breath.

“Can’t wait until our date,” Stiles yawned. 

They were all going to eat dinner a few towns over.


	5. Their first offical date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is ready... to take the next step.  
> It's date time with all three of them.

Scott pulled Stiles to the side before the pack meeting.

“Hey man, how’s it going,” he asked. 

They hadn’t talked much the past few months. Stiles refused to instigate communications. He was waiting for Scott to come to him. Though he was busy with dating both Peter and Chris separately as well as working part-time.

“Nothing much. I’ve settled in well with Peter,” Stiles replied as he looked over to his known boyfriend.

“Oh that’s good. Look, I’m sorry about you know… before. Allison really had laid it out on me and I’ve been hanging out with Chris a lot. Bonding and all,” Scott glanced over to the huntress who were talking with Lydia and Jackson. 

“Oh, yeah. He’s told us about them. How you feel it’s going,” Stiles had been curious. He knew Chris felt obligated to try to bond with his packmate and daughter’s boyfriend.

Though, as Stiles focused on Scott’s girlfriend, she was smiling and laughing at something Jackson had said. Maybe she’ll finally accept Lydia and Jackson and break it off for good with Scott.

“I think it’s going really well. Allison is so cool with me spending time with her dad too. She’s been spending more time you know doing girly stuff with Lydia and Erica. Chris is actually pretty cool,” Scott said enthusiastically. “You know I thought it would be kinda awkward with him being so old.”

Stiles laughed, “You’re saying it like he’s some old man who spends his time in those rocker chairs at Cracker Barrel people watching.”

Scott shook his head, “No, I am thinking he doesn’t actually hate me which is, you know, great. Anyways, you seem to be friends with him. I asked if he wanted to hang this Saturday but he said he had plans. He won’t tell me what though, do you know?”

Stiles cocked his head towards Peter who had perked up and was focused on them. It was their date with Chris.

“Well, in fact I do, but I’m not going to tell you. Maybe it’s a secret,” Stiles’ eyes gleamed as he smiled. “It’s okay. It's nothing bad.”

Scott crossed his arms and huffed but was cut off by their Alpha.

Derek called for attention. Chris was downstairs with the pizzas.

Peter offered to go down and help bring them up.

Stiles squeezed himself between Chris and Peter, holding their three beverages. 

There were some disturbances with the wards and it seemed a wendigo had entered their terrority. They discussed how to handle it. Scott was upset they wanted to kill it but he was vetoed out. Despite not being a true Alpha anymore, his morals were still black and white.

Allison asked to stay behind after the meeting. Chris sighed and offered to give Scott a ride home since his daughter had driven him there.

“Thanks, Chris,” Scott beamed. “My bike’s in the shop and I’ve got to be at work early tomorrow. You okay with that Ally,” he asked his girlfriend. 

The huntress had had tired eyes but gave a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon.” She hesitated for a second but leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

They all headed out. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder as he was the last to exit. Allison’s shoulders were sagged and Lydia and Jackson were walking up to her.

Seems like the huntress is ready to move on.

##

The date was going well. 

Chris had offered to drive them all since he planned on staying at their place that evening. Stiles’ jeep had to be dropped off at the shop that morning. It wouldn’t start and it wasn’t the battery. 

They had gone over to Beacon Valley to a smaller mom and pop’s Italian restaurant. There were fake candles sitting in a small ivy ring in the center of their round table. Their knees touched as they were squeezed around it, but they refused a booth or square table. They wanted to be close. 

Their current topic was Scott. The huntress had finally broken up with him for good the day before.

Chris stayed upstairs as Allison invited Scott over in case things escalated and he needed to swoop in for help. The wolf hadn’t even realized Chris was home. He and his wolf weren’t in sync at all. 

Scott begged Allison to reconsider but the huntress had put her foot down and was stern. She felt their relationship as at its end. She couldn’t see herself in five years with him and she was only in it because she was comfortable. It wasn’t fair to herself or to him. 

They both deserved true happiness and she was final about it. 

“He sounded defeated by the end, but I’m proud of Allybird, she didn’t bulge. She said she had her sights on someone else and it wasn’t fair to continue something she knew wasn’t going to work out.” 

Despite her ending it, she'd still cried. Leaving something you’re used to, even if it is toxic, to something new and exciting can be overwhelming. 

At least she didn’t tell Scott she's fallen for not just one but two other people. She had told her dad, before Scott arrived, it wasn’t necessary to rub salt in a wound. 

“Well, he had called me right up and I had to go over,” Stiles sighed. “He waxed poetry about her but this time… he didn’t seem so heartbroken over her but being single again. So, I count that as a win.” 

Peter chipped in, “Well, I’m glad he isn’t sulking too badly. But I still think sending him off to Alpha Ito is the best thing. Derek has tried for years, along with the rest of us and Scott still isn’t in sync with his wolf. Perhaps a fresh start is what he needs to move on.”

Derek had consulted with them the day after the pack meeting about the potential fall out of Allison officially ending things for good with Scott. It was actually his idea to send Scott to Alpha Ito for a change of scenery. Peter had agreed and stated she might be better at helping the bitten wolf with accepting his wolf completely. 

After they polished off the appetizers and popped open a second bottle of wine. 

“Well, enough about Scott.” Stiles’ face was flushed. “To our first official date together.” He tipped his wine glass to his older boyfriends and took a sip. The wolf and hunter grinned and toasted to that.

Peter excused himself before their main meals arrived. 

“I’m really happy,” Stiles had scooted his chair a bit closer to Chris. They were in a corner of the restaurant. Peter’s back was to the corner with Chris on the other side. Stiles was sitting in between, facing the windows that lined the front street. The wall was behind them.

“I’m glad, sweetheart,” Chris gave him a chaste kiss.

“Water,” the waitress, Hannah, inquired, holding a pitcher, her eyebrow arched after they finished their kiss.

“Please,” Stiles held up his almost empty cup. He was sipping on it in between his wine. He didn’t want to get plastered and forget this evening. She topped off Peter’s cup and Chris declined before she moved onto her other tables.

It wasn’t very busy. They planned on an earlier dinner to beat the rush.

The waitress was professional since they first sat down. She gasped in surprise when she first figured out they were all out on a date together, but she straightened her back and plastered on a smile and was sweet. She didn’t hover but was quick with refills of their free bread and water. Peter said she smelt only surprised but not disgusted by them.

Stiles held the last cheese stick out for Chris to take a bit out of it. Stiles squinted and stared out the window.

“Sorry, I felt like someone was watching us, but I don’t feel anything.” Stiles confused. 

“Hmm,” Chris scanned the area but noticed nothing. “Well if it changes, let us know.”

Stiles shrugged and agreed before dipping the other half of the stick in the homemade red sauce and eating it.

Peter came back just as their entrees were arriving. 

They laughed and chit chatted as they ate their meals. 

Somehow, they managed to save room to share a tiramisu amongst themselves before heading home.


	6. Three is better than two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are ready for sexy times

“I can’t believe I passed out,” Stiles grumbled when he woke the following morning. 

Allison needed to borrow the SUV in the morning. She needed the space for shopping. Peter picked him up a few streets down and brought him back to their place. 

Chris rolled over and sandwiched their younger lover between him and their wolf. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Chris kissed him. “We barely got a kiss in before falling asleep. Too much food.”

Peter rubbed his morning wood between Stiles thighs as he nuzzled the sparks’ neck. 

“Well, I say we all take a shower and try it again,” the wolf reached over Stiles and brushed his fingers down Chris’ bare chest.

“Hmm, that does sound good, plus my bladder is about to explode,” the hunter admitted as he rolled away from them and got out of bed. 

Stiles twisted around to face his wolf. “I’m grateful we all cleared our calendars for today. I am hoping to entice you both to spend all day naked with me.”

They heard the toilet flush.

“I am game,” Peter licked the vein in Stiles’ neck.

“Ugh, come on… now I have to pee,” Stiles complained and scooted out of bed. He let his boxers drop to the ground and he stepped out of them as he made his way to the bathroom.

The toilet was tucked in, on the other side of the shower wall, giving some privacy. 

The water was steaming when Stiles entered the bathroom. He told Chris he’d met him in a minute and urinated first. 

Stiles and Chris were under the hot water when Peter joined them a few minutes later. 

They took their time sharing gentle kisses and lathering each other up. They used unscented soaps and shampoos. Stiles had learned early on, the wolf didn’t like artificial scents covering his skin. 

They dried off and returned to the huge bed covered in soft microfiber white sheets. 

Stiles’ body was shaking with excitement. “Finally, it’s really going to happen.”

Chris crawled up the bottom of the bed and covered Stiles’ body with his own naked body. Their cocks brushing against each other. 

“Hmm, what did you say… oh, yes.. You look lickable,” Chris hummed as he leaned down and worked his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

The bed dipped as Peter joined them. He was laying on his side facing them, idling stroking his cock.

The hunter broke off the kiss and turned to Peter leaning in for one. 

“His nipples are sensitive,” Peter advised as Chris made his way down Stiles’ chest. 

The boy was moaning as the hunter’s beard rubbed against him. He bucked up as Chris sucked on his right nipple. 

Peter pushed the hunter a little and dove down to suck on the left one at the same time. Stiles’ cried out in pleasure. Precome dribbled out of his cock.

The wolf held him down as he and the hunter took their way down Stiles’ body enjoying exploring each inch of it.

The younger man’s long and narrow cock was dripping copious amounts of precome. 

Peter’s eyes flashed bright blue. He whispered in Chris’ ear and the hunter grinned and nodded. Stiles sat and scooted up watching them suspiciously. 

“Okay sweetheart,” Peter laid down diagonally on the bed. “You’re cock my mouth now.”

Stiles was motionless for a moment but then jumped into action. He got on his hands and knees and straddled Peter, his own mouth hovering over Peter’s dick.

He felt Chris move around but was hyper focused and drooling at his boyfriend’s welcoming erection. 

Strong hands gripped his hips as a hot wet mouth latched onto his cock. He took it as permission and leaned forward, ass up in the air and went and took Peter’s cock the whole way in, banging the back of his throat. 

He loved dick.

The strong hands massaged his buttocks. He let the cock pop out of his mouth with a gasp when something wet probed at his hole.

“Jesus, warn a man,” He groaned. Not that he was complaining. He got two hums and then Peter reached up and twisted one of his balls and twirled his tongue around the head of Stiles’ cock.

The short hair on Chris’ beard rubbed over the sensitive skin as he worked his tongue in alongside his lube covered fingers. 

Sounds of slurping filled the room along with moans of pleasure.

Before Stiles could come, the hotness left his dick hanging in the air.

“Baby, turn around,” Peter’s voice was rough.

Stiles felt the hands and mouth of his ass leave him. He pouted but turned around, without hitting either of his lovers. 

He chewed on his bottom lip as he held Peter's hard shaft and let his body slide down on it.   
Chris was kneeling above Peter’s head and stroking his thick dick. 

Stiles’ let his head fall backwards as he let gravity help get Peter’s erection fully inside of him. The burn was pleasurable. 

Chris let go of his cock and placed his hands on either side of Stiles’ face and forced his tongue in as he dominated the kiss. Peter lapped at the offering in front of him as it leaked with want.

Stiles squeezed his walls tightly as he rode Peter hard and fast. He held the base of his own shaft to hold off the pending orgasm. Soon, the wolf roared as he emptied himself deep within Stiles’.

Chris sat back and scooted around to lay next to Peter. His own cock red hot. The veins on it were pulsing.

“Okay, darling, you ready for round two,” Peter ran his hands up and down Stiles’ sides.

The boy nodded and shifted over to Chris, taking hold of the other man’s thick cock. “God, it’s as thick as me and Peter’s together.”

“It’s okay if you can’t take it all,” the hunter replied. His face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling.

Peter’s come was trickling down the inside of Stiles’ thighs, “No, I can do it.”

His hole screamed at the stretch but Stiles was determined. Finally, he allowed his wolf to help. 

Stiles popped off and focused on kissing Chris as Peter added more lube to his fingers and worked on stretching Stiles’ rim to accommodate Chris’ large girth.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Peter praised his boy. 

Finally, after Peter had worked up to four fingers, Stiles tried again. 

Peter put a generous amount of lube on Chris cock to assist.

“There you go sweetheart, you’re taking me so well,” Chris encouraged and massaged Stiles legs as the boy slowly worked the cock the whole way in. Peter had his hands on either cheek, holding him open and draining some pain, to take the edge off, as Stiles worked in all six inches.

Finally, his ass cheeks were flesh against Chris’ legs.

The hunter’s blush traveled down his body as he groaned, fighting off the orgasm of just being surrounded by Stiles’ hot tight channel.

“You did it,” Peter wiped some sweat off of Stiles’ forehead and kissed him on the temple.

Soon, Stiles was ready to lift up and fall back down. He didn’t move as fast as with Peter, but before long he had a steady rhythm and enjoying the wider cock within him. His own cock was angry and ready to explode.

Peter’s hands were still wet from the lube as he took their young lover’s cock. 

“I can smell it on Chris. He’s so close baby, look at how much he’s coming undone under you,” Peter licked at Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles hadn’t realized they were closed but he opened his eyes and looked down.

Chris was gripping the white sheets as he bucked up with Stiles, driving his cock as far into the willing body as he could. Sweat dribbled down his face and his lips were swollen and red from kissing them both.

“Squeeze as hard as you can darling, make him empty himself inside you. Mix our scents together, making you smell like ours,” the wolf encouraged from beside him, his hand never wavering from keeping up with the strokes.

Stiles took a deep breath and clamped as tightly as he could and Chris cried out. 

Stiles quit moving as his insides were being overfilled with hot come. It leaked out as his body couldn’t take anymore. 

“Come for me baby,” Peter leaned over and bit Stiles’ earlobe which was super sensitive. 

The boy moaned loudly and turned limp as his cock spurted waves of come all over Chris’ salt and peppered, toned chest. 

Peter assisted on lifting his boy off the used hunter and laying him down next to him. 

“You are perfect, darling, taking us so well,” Peter praised their younger lover. “Look, you made our hunter speechless.”

Chris had a dopey smile on his face as he faced them. His spent cock laid against him. He puckered his lips and held out his arms. Stiles crawled over and kissed him before laying his head on his shoulder. Peter was flushed against Stiles back and reached over to rub the boy’s come into the hunter’s skin.

“You know we’ll have to shower again,” Chris finally managed to speak.

“It was worth it,” Stiles hummed as he dozed off soon followed by the hunter.

The wolf was full of pride and happiness that lovers smelt like all three of them. 

A claim.

He used some washcloths and wiped down his napping lovers before curling up around them to nap with them.

They’ll shower and wash the sheets later.


	7. True intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed.  
> Not everyone is happy.

Stiles was on cloud nine. 

Peter and Chris were very attentive lovers. He wouldn’t be able to bottom for a few days as his hole needed to heal. 

Peter was very good at adding ointment on the sore rim and drained the pain when it got bad.

But it was worth it. 

Stiles’ can’t wait to do it again. 

Until then, there were plenty of other positions they tried out. On every surface of their penthouse. 

It was two days later when he got a text from Scott.

All it said was to meet him in the Preserve. They had a special spot they used to hang out as children. 

He got off work and headed over the meeting spot. 

His magic tingled with a warning as he got closer.

He was hesitant as he entered the clearing and saw the back of Scott.

He hadn’t talked to his friend since the break-up. 

“Hey Scottie,” Stiles used his friend’s childhood nickname.

The wolf turned and his eyes were flashing from gold to normal.

“Stiles,” Scott stated calmly, “You actually came.”

“Hmm, yeah. You said it was serious.”

Their friendship was coming to an end, but Stiles would never leave a packmate. He cared too much and was loyal to a fault. Scott stated he needed to have a ‘serious’ talk with him.  
“So, what’s up,” Stiles asked from a distance. Scott seemed disheveled. 

Perhaps, he isn't’ take the break up as well as everyone thought. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Just take take take,” Scott pulled at his hair and spat.

Stiles stayed back, “You need to take a deep breath. I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

He held his hands up.

“I mean okay, so you’re with Peter,” Scott began to pace.

Stiles stayed quiet and inched his way back.

“I mean I’ll admit it. I was jealous of you and Peter. I mean I get it, he’s good-looking. But he’s a wolf. I couldn’t understand why someone so superior would pick you.” Scott stopped and stared at Stiles.

His claws were popping in and out of his hands as if he was a newly born pup who had no control.

“But I get it. He’s always been a loose cannon. I mean he could have anyone, but he picked you, a human. Whatever,” Scott growled.

“I’m not just human,” Stiles began. 

He was a spark. Another thing Scott couldn’t fathom. 

“Oh, so you can toss a line of mountain ash with your hands… wow,” Scott waved his arms about. “Big whoopie.”

Stiles’ wiggled his fingers, ready to go into defense if needed.

Shit, he should have texted or called Peter first.

“Is Chris okay,” he asked instead. 

“Yes,” Scott’s eyes flared bright golden with rage behind them. “So, Allison and I broke up. Fine. So she found someone else. Fine. What.ever,” Scott growled and began to pace again. 

“It’s fine. Because of her, I found someone else I’d rather be with too. I just assumed if your bi, you’d still end up with a girl. It’s what I’ve been told. Girls and boys belong together. But, this pack… you all honestly don’t care. It's okay to be with whoever you want. I finally understand.” Scott’s claws ripped his jeans.

“I thought, hey maybe she really sees the real me.” Scott spat. “I thought things were going well. I thought hey, maybe Stiles got it all right. He’s happy with Peter. Though, I’ll never understand that. But hey, you two are living together. It’s real.” Scott fangs popped out.

Stiles let his arms relax a little, “Yeah. We are very happy together. I love him and he loves me.”

“So, imagine my surprise when I followed him Saturday night,” Scott stopped and took a few deep breaths. His claws retracted along with his fangs.

“Him,” Stiles questioned and backed up a few steps.

“You said it was secret. Color me surprised when I found you were cheating on Peter with Chris. You said you loved Peter. Lies. It’s all lies!” Scott screamed as he picked up a small log and tossed it in the other direction. It hit the tree so hard, it made a dent in it.

Stiles tripped as he took another step backwards and fell.

Scott lunged at him and missed as Stiles rolled out of the way. 

Scott roared, “You…. it’s always you.”

Stiles tossed his arms up in the air but was blocked as Scott backhand him, sending him flying through the air.

His arm cracked as he landed on the ground. “Fuck,” he cried in pain. For a moment all he could focus on was the radiating agony.

Scott started to laugh hysterically as he walked slowly up to Stiles. “Yes. It’s bad enough you’re going behind Peter’s back, but I smelt you all over Chris today when I went over to see him.”

“I was so fucking pissed. First you swoop in and take Peter. Whatever, he’s hot but not like Chris. Chris isn’t a wolf. He’s just human. He laughed at my jokes. I know he’s it for me.”

Stiles bit his lip so hard it punctured it. His arm was useless with the bone sticking out by the elbow was anything to go by.

Mountain ash popped into existence around Scott just as he went to swap his claws at Stiles face. He only needed his belief for his magic to work. 

He shifted into his beta form and roared. “Let me out so I can kill you.”

“I thought you were against killing.”

“Not you. You’ve ruined everything. You couldn’t let me have him could you. I bet you knew didn’t you. That Chris was mine. I had such a hard time accepting I liked guys too. When Allison pushed him on me to ‘bond’, I was like okay. She knows I really want to be with her dad. ” Scott roared and pounded against the barrier. His eyes were bloodshot.

Stiles pushed himself back against the tree, and cradled his broken arm. He pulled out his phone and realized it had been smashed when he had fallen.

“So, I called Peter. I thought I’d tell him about you being a slut. A cheater. A man whore,” Scott raged. “I couldn’t let Chris be tainted by you. Peter, sure, he’s a lost cause. But not my hunter. I’m sure you threw yourself at him. He doesn’t really want you. You probably did some magic thing to try to ruin him for me. But no, if I kill you, you’re hold on him will break. I’ll be there to help pick up the pieces. He’ll realize he loves me not you.”

Stiles cried as his arm throbbed and his friend ranted onward. Well, ex-friend.

Scott did a roundhouse kick and the barrier shimmered but stayed strong.

“I was like okay, I’ll tell Peter. He can fix my problem and I can keep my hands clean.”

Stiles had no idea Scott was interested in Chris of all people and even if he had, it was up to Chris who he wanted to be with.

It was never going to be Scott.

“Peter laughed at me. Said about time I figured it out. That if you’re cheating, then so is he, because Chris is with both of you. You can’t have just one… noooooooo…. You have to take both of them, you selfish bastard. What’s so special about you?”

Scott banged his head and blood started to trickle down his furry face. His fangs glistened.

“You’ve stolen Chris. If you weren’t around, Chris never would have been dragged in by you two. He would choose me. I’m meant for him, not you.”

Stiles cried out in relief when he saw movement from behind Scott.

“Actually, Scott,” Chris’ voice echoed, “I would always choose Peter and Stiles.”

Scott turned around and his face turned back to normal. “Chris, you’ve come,” his voice was filled with calmness and awe. He smiled at the hunter and leaned against the barrier closest to the hunter. "You have help me. Please, break the barrier."

Scott was completely human again with big puppy eyes as he pleaded with the hunter. 

“You have to tell him,” he pointed to Stiles. “You made a mistake. It’s me you want. Right?”

“Didn’t you hear him,” Peter stepped into vision.

The other wolf growled. “What are you doing here?”

“Scott. I think you’re a good boy. You try so hard. But I’m not interested in you that way. Not now, not ever. Peter and Stiles are it for me,” Chris crossed his arms and stared at the unhinged wolf within the barrier.

“No.. no…” Scott shifted back and forth with his wolf. 

“He’s lost it,” Stiles stated as his older wolf crouched down beside him and helped drain the pain.

“We called Derek, he should be here soon,” Peter commented quietly as Scott paced around pulling out his hair, crying then screaming. 

“How’d this happened,” Chris had his back to Scott who kept pleading to hunter.

As Stiles was explaining what happened, the rest of the pack showed up. When Stiles didn’t show up from work, Peter used the ‘find my phone’ app to locate their lover. Once they got to the Preserve, Peter used his nose to follow their scents. When he scented Scott’s rage, he called Derek.

“Oh Scott, I’m so sorry,” Allison sighed and her eyes were wet as if she was holding back tears. She had a dart gun by her side. 

Scott’s wolf features were popping in and out. Fangs. Claws. Eyes. 

He had all lost control. He growled and roared, but words were coming out.

“I need him distracted,” she said softly.

Chris smiled and leaned to kiss Stiles.

Gasps of surprise came from the rest of the pack. 

Someone said “Told you, pay up…” which sounded like Erica.

Scott roared so loud the birds scattered from the trees as he ran full force into the barrier. He cried out when a small dart hit him in the neck. He ripped it out and bright golden eyes glared at the other pack members.

“Allison,” he voice cracked as he shifted back to human, “why?”

“I’m sorry Scott. It had to be done. You’ve lost control,” the huntress let the gun hang next to her. 

Jackson walked up and took it from her and brushed his hand down her arm. 

“I never liked you, but we’ll get you the help you need,” the former bully replied with seriousness.

“I apologize we can’t be what you need,” Derek wiped his eyes. 

Scott’s knees gave out as the drugs took over. He fell to the ground, as his vision began to blurry.

“I hope that Alpha Ito will help you in ways we never could,” Derek added as the world turned black to Scott.

Erica was gleeful. “I told you, I saw Chris and Stiles in San Francisco.” 

“Not now, babe,” Boyd said in a monotone voice. 

Allison sighed. “I never suspected for him to lose it that badly. Do you really think Alpha Ito will help him? Finding out about my dad shouldn’t have made him lose complete control. That isn’t him. He hates violence and murder and…. It was as if he wanted to kill us all.”

Peter stood up as Chris helped Stiles stand. 

“That’s an Omega for you. Their humanity slips away. Once he learns to control his wolf, instead of his wolf controlling him, he should be better. Mentally. Physically. It might take years, but Alpha Ito has the patience of a saint. She believes she can be helpful enough, that she’s willing to bring her under her wing.”

“We better move him back to the cages before he wakes,” Isaac stated as he and Boyd stepped forward. 

Peter and Chris were taking Stiles to the hospital for his fractured arm. The rest of the pack followed them back to Derek’s.

“I’ll call her up after we have him restrained,” Derek sighed. 

Lydia took hold of Jackson and Allison’s hands and followed the men.


	8. Love is love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is love.

A week had passed. 

Stiles was bummed to be out of commission for a while while his arm healed. The surgery went well and he should have full use of his arm. It was his dominant arm too. Using his other hand was hard but he had his boyfriend’s to help him.

Chris had practically moved in but Peter and Stiles don’t think the hunter had realized it yet.

Allison was happy for her dad. He found love in not just one but two people. Just as she did with Lydia and Jackson. 

Scott…

Scott had been picked up by Alpha Ito who was saddened the young wolf had lost his control. She promised she felt confident to help him. 

It was her first nor last bitten wolf who needed extra care. She praised Derek for all his efforts but sometimes, to help someone best is to send them away.

Scott wasn’t allowed contact with the pack. If he wanted to communicate, he had to go through his new Alpha. 

A clean break was best for them all.

Maybe down the road after his recovery, he can try to rekindle his lost friendships.

One thing had been made clear. If he attempted harm to any of the Hale pack, they wouldn’t hold back.

Alpha Ito forbade Scott to enter Beacon Hills unless he was with her. 

Melissa was heartbroken but said he was where he needed to be. She felt as broken down as the rest of them. She wanted her son back. The goofy, fun-loving boy she remembered.

##

“Chris, just sell your house,” Stiles stated.

Derek’s pack house wasn’t as huge as the original but felt like a true home. Nothing like the loft which only felt like a place to live.

The three of them built their own custom home on Hale land. 

“But…” the hunter sighed. “What if…”

He still had doubts. He never was allowed love or happiness before. He had fears.

Peter and Stiles rolled over to face their boyfriend. Peter pulled out a velvet box from their side drawer. “Is this serious enough for you, darling.”

Tears trickled down his face. “Really,” he held out his ring finger. 

“Yes, really. You should realize by now. We are a done deal. Three is better than two,” Stiles stated. 

“If you need a ring to believe it, then we shall all wear one,” Peter smiled. “Let the world know, you belong to us as much as we belong to you.”

Sitting in the box were three identical golden rings. 

Chris sat there and stared at the ring on his finger.

“Yeah, I’ve never been as happy as with you too. I love you both,” Chris wiped his eyes.

“And we love you too,” Peter stated. “I think we can show you how much…”

Chris laughed as he was tackled by his two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Scott.
> 
> I really trashed him.
> 
> He did not get his happy ending. He has to learn to love himself before he can find love with another.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed any important tags? If so, let me know.
> 
> I'm officially on vacation. I hope to get a few more stories out. 
> 
> I don't write a lot of polyamory stories. But, once in a while I like to challenge myself.


End file.
